Momentos que no se olvidan
by Aqua Black
Summary: Weno s sta storia abla d los duros momentos q paso James ants d sr feliz con la mujer de su vida... no soy muy bn resumiendo pro ps no puedo dcir muxas cosas xq... n parte s vdd... lo q scribí n sta historia... leanla y m ntndran... 100% J/L


Que tal? Se encuentran con ánimos de leer algo del amor… esta es una historia… en cierta parte verídica porque hay momentos que dejan huella en ti y te siguen a donde vallas, todos sabemos que James y Lily se odiaban a morir pero que después eso cambio ¿Cómo sucedió? Nadie lo sabe solo J.K Rowling pero algo si se; cuando dos personas se aman y se hacen sufrir… algo impide que eso se desmorone, la esperanza de que esa persona vuelva a ti con esas palabras que hacen crecer a alguien como persona **Te amo.**

Dejen RR no sean malos conmigo pleaseeeeeee.

Momentos que no se olvidan

Sus piernas ya no respondía a ningún impulso quería huir de aquel lugar sin saber de nada. Los alumnos a su paso se volvían para mirarle, ya sin importarle las miradas dejo escapar unas silenciosas lagrimas que estallaban en sus ojos; incontrolables. Corredores, pasillos, mas corredores y por fin el mural de griffindor se alzaba ante el.

Apenas logro decir la contraseña, un nudo se le había formado en la garganta, la sala común estaba vacía, seguramente todos se encontraban en el comedor para la cena

Se dejo caer en el sofá mirando el fuego dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos. Se quitó las gafas de montura redonda y se llevó las manos al rostro. Había cambiado, lo había hecho por ella y a pesar de que las cosas no iban del todo bien él llegó a creer que tenía una oportunidad…

Alguien entro silenciosamente a la sala común y miró a James. Sirius Black lo había visto huir de las mazmorras, por la expresión del rostro de su amigo sabia que algo le había desmoronado; se acercó a él aun en silencio, le paso un brazo por la espalda. James alzo la vista y le dedico una media sonrisa antes de volver a hundir su rostro entre sus manos. Sirius no le quitó la vista de encima, no necesitaba palabras para saberlo, su amigos se encontraba mal, y era seguro que ya supiera lo de la pelirroja, James, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento se separo de el bruscamente y le miro con los ojos rojo.

-tu lo sabíais-empezó con la voz cortada si apartar la vista de su amigo-lo sabíais… y no pudisteis decírmelo… ¿Por qué?-quiso saber intentando no sonar demasiado herido.

Sirius se levanto del sillón de frente a la chimenea clavando su vista en el fuego, James no apartaba la vista de el.

-no sabia como reaccionarias… no sabia como decírtelo… no quería… que rabiaras con Remus… no por la pelirroja… no por una chica.

-Evans es especial!-gritó James, dio un suspiro y se dejo caer de nuevo sobre el sofá, sus lente resbalaron y cayeron en la alfombra… no le importo-yo nunca rabiaría con Remus por la pelirroja… si ellos… se quieren… yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, no puedo obligarla a quererme…-

Esta vez el sorprendido fue Sirius que se volvió con rapidez a su hermano para tomarlo desprevenido

-¿crees que Remus y la pelirroja… un momento… tu crees que lunático quiere quitaros a vuestra pelirroja…?

-ambos sabemos que nunca fue MI pelirroja… y es mas que obvio lo que son… los vi.

-se lo que viste pero no es lo que crees… joder!-exclamo Sirius dando la espalda de nuevo a James-es complicado pero iré al grano, desde que iniciamos este curso Snape a jodido a Remus y a Evans, sabes lo mucho que Remus quiere a Lily y no pudo soportar que Quejicus se metiera con la única amiga que tenia, el problema es que Quejicus los jodía en… dijo que no se atrevía… Que Evans no era capas de aceptar que era una maldita puta y que quería a… no soportó que le llamara "Puta lesbiana" a su amiga… el solo sale con la pelirroja para que quejicus no le insista…para que no le diga a el de igual forma que tiene miedo de aceptar que le quiere… lo aposto…-las ultimas dos palabras salieron de su boca como un lamento…

Jame lo miró confundido, su cabeza trabajaba a 1000xhr intentando asimilar la información que su amigo le había dado. No creía… no quería creer que su amigo, que su hermano del alma, lunático estuviera jugando con la pelirroja.

-no lo creo… tantas veces nos reprendió por hacerlo… y ahora el mismo lo hace… ¿! Con Evans!?

-¿Conmigo qué Potter?-preguntó una dulce voz a sus espaldas, se volvieron lentamente para verla de frente, esos ojos verde esmeralda, tan brillantes y hermosos… se le clavaron tan adentro a James, no podía ser él quien le dijera aquello a Evans… no sabiendo que ella quería a Remus mas de lo que tal vez llegaría a quererle a él.

-Quería saber si… podrías ayudarme con pociones-

Lily lo miró escéptica, algo en los vidriosos ojos de James le removieron en las entrañas, no quería causarle daño y tal vez lo había hecho, no sabia que hacer, estaba muy confundida… ese baile le había marcado pero no quería enamorarse, eso no era para ella… James le ocultaba algo, y lo sabia porque en ese tiempo había visto a un James multifacético, tan alegre y tan destrozado, el confundido y el sabio, al igual el sincero del mentiroso y esta vez era el ultimo, pero por alguna fuerza invisible en su cabeza dejo el tema por la paz siguiendo el juego de éste.

-El gran James Potter no puede con alguna poción-dijo en tono burlón sin apartar sus ojos de los de el.

-es una redacción pero… no se como hacerla… sobre el multijugos… tu hiciste una en quinto…

-lo se soy una genio-dijo con un dejo de arrogancia sonriéndole al chico-te veo en una hora en la biblioteca.-dicho esto se giró sobre si misma para salir por el retrato.

La vista de James la siguió hasta verla desaparecer. No negaba lo bien que se escuchaba su nombre cuando ella lo pronunciaba. Dejo escapar un suspiro, tanto tiempo deseo que ella le dedicara una sonrisa, ni arrogante o fría, esa calida sonrisa que ella solía regalar a sus amigos… por fin ella lo trataba bien, sin quejas, replicas o insultos, por primera vez en esos años de conocerla era capaz de hablar con ella y por mas de mil veces le había dolido que ella lo rechazara. Ella se había convertido en su mundo… en su aire… ¿Qué pensaba Lunático? ¿Como era capaz de lastimar a la única chica perfecta sobre el mundo? ¿Como había sido capas de apostar con ese bello ángel caído del cielo? Quejicus nunca había sacado a Remus de sus casillas… ¿Qué había cambiado esta vez? No lo sabía pero quería poder entender a su amigo.

-no entiendo a Lunático, no entiendo que cambió esta vez… - se levanto en dirección a las escaleras de los chicos y se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Sirius que le devolvía la mirada-me gustaría poder entenderlo…-

Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a la ventana, la noche había caído hace mucho y solo se veía entre la oscuridad el humo de la chimenea del guardabosques Hagrid.

Miro un punto mas lejano, pensando en algo que hubiera irrumpido en la moral de su amigo, alguna falla… pero no la encontró.

No quería pensar en lo que sentiría Lily cuando se enterase, Lunático y Evans eran muy unidos era cierto que era mas que unidos para que en todo ese tiempo no hubiera habido ni una pizca de amor. Pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella se enterara de lo que Remus había hecho con ella? Las cosas iban a cambiar ¿pero que tanto? ¿Lo perdonaría algún día? Fuese lo que fuese Jame siempre estaría para su pelirroja aunque fuese solo como amigo… él le quería

Soltó un puñetazo al aire… se sentía tan impotente, al instante el diminuto Peter entro a su alcoba, al mirar a James temblando de furia supo al instante que ya lo sabia.

-ya te enteraste de lo de la pelirroja ¿Cierto?- James lo miró por una fracción de segundo murmurando un sí, se dirigió a su cama sin mirar atrás-creo que seria una buena idea que hablaras con él-dijo dudando de la reacción de su amigo.

-No se si sea una buena idea… la verdad…- dio un largo suspiro y se tiró sobre su cama aun sin mirar a su amigo-buenas noches Pete-

No supo cuando se quedó dormido pero sabía que no quería despertar, se removía inquieto entre sueños, no quería que la lastimaran; algo lo hizo despertar de golpe, había olvidado que vería a Lily.

Se levantó de un saltó de su cama queriendo creer que solo había dormido unos minutos. Peter ni nadie estaba en la habitación no debía ser muy tarde. Bajo corriendo las escaleras…

Ahí estaba tan perfecta, tan hermosa sentada frente al fuego, algo dentro de su interior se rompió en pequeños trozos, lo que vio le dejo helado… no se podía mover ya era incluso incapaz de respirar, la impresión lo había dejado en shock. Intentó calmarse pero un remolino de incontrolables emociones se desplomaba en sí. Lunático y Evans frente a él… besándose.

Un sollozo incontrolable escapo de su garganta. Sus amigos se separaron para ver a un James medio apenado, medio confundido y medio enojado pero sobre todo; destrozado.

-Lo… lo siento-dijo con voz ronca aparentando estar bien cosa que sus ojos negaban al borde de las lagrimas-me he dejado los lentes… perdón por interrumpir y perdón por no haber ido a la biblioteca-

Sin dirigirles la mirada subió de nuevo a su habitación con los ánimos por los suelos; tantas cosas le merodeaban en su cabeza, por muy malo que fuera el con las demás chicas se sentía mal por Evans, no era que se estuviera excusando pero para él Evans era simplemente perfecta, Bella, inteligente, simpática, autoritaria, única; especial.

Daba vueltas en su habitación, quería imaginar que nada de aquello había pasado. Solo un año más un año más y ella se olvidaría de él para siempre. Era tan difícil imaginar que después de ese año ambos tomaran caminos distintos y que después de tanto tiempo él siguiera ocultándole a la pelirroja lo que sentía por ella, ocultando que le quería mas que nada sobre el mundo, que le quería a su lado, que quería sentir sus manos sobre sus piel, su aliento mezclándose con el suyo

-Cuanto te quiero Lilian Evans- dijo a la nada

Ese nudo en la garganta, ese vuelco en el estomago, esa felicidad que le embriagaba al estar con ella. Cada mirada, cada sonrisa, era imposible negarlo, James Potter estaba enamorado, Jame Potter estaba jodidamente enamorado de esa pelirroja que le era aun indiferente, que no correspondía a lo que el sentía por ella.

_Un año_

Esas dos palabras revoloteaban en su cabeza, era todo lo que quedaba y después de eso ya nada por hacer, un año que no sabía como quería vivir, le amaba, le quería. Le necesitaba pero mas de una vez ella lo había rechazado… ¿Que hacer? Tantas veces se planteo encararla: decirle que la amaba… que ella se había convertido en todo su ser, en todo lo que necesitaba… pero el miedo se apoderaba de él. Poco a poco el alma se le había hecho pedazos, él mismo se había causado mucho daño al insistir tercamente en salir con ella.

Cada **No** se le había tatuado en la piel con hierro ardiente… cada **No** había destruido su espíritu, sus fuerzas para luchar por ella.

¿Para que decirle de nuevo lo que ya debía saber? Por que de eso estaba seguro, ella ya lo sabia y no quería correr el riesgo de volverla a perder, no quería volver a lastimarse por las palabras de esa pelirroja hermosa, ya no.

_Un año_

Solo un bendito y vertiginoso año que se iría como los segundos corrían en el día… solo eso… ¿Cómo seria cuando no la viera más?, ¿Se olvidaría de ella? ¿La dejaría de amar? No quería que nada de eso pasara, ella le había mostrado tantas cosas, el amor, el odio, la tristeza; la depresión. Tantas paradas para llegar a la inicial; el amor.

Con Evans había comprendido que la belleza estaba en el interior y que no importaba que tan bella fuera una mujer, que una mujer valía por lo que tenia en el corazón, ella era toda dulzura, no solo con sus amigos, sino con todos lo seres a los que conocía, era amable, servicial, calida… era… como solo ella sabia ser.

Se desplomó en el piso ya sin importarle que tan mal se viera, de sus ojos avellanados corría un manantial de lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió, una chica de ojos verde esmeralda le miró en el suelo llorando. Con sigilo cerro la puerta y se acercó a él, James le miró; la razón de su dolor y de su alegría estaba ahora a su lado.

-James… te encuentras bien?-quiso saber la pelirroja mirándole con preocupación.

James no contestó. Solo la abrazo y ella correspondió al abrazo, jamás lo había visto llorar, jamás en los siete años que llevaba de conocerlo.

-James, me asustas… que tienes?- insistió con su dulce voz taladrando sus oídos. James intentó calmarse y la miró, ya no le importaba nada, nada en ese maldito mundo le importaba… solo ella.

-te amo-soltó de golpe mirándola a los ojos- te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y se que tu no me crees pero…

- te creo-le dijo Lily haciéndolo callar, se miraron a los ojos, ella lo tomo entre sus manos y seco las huellas que sus lagrimas habían dejado sobre sus mejillas- James, te he creído desde la primera vez que te escuche decirlo… pero tenia miedo… miedo de que yo solo fuera para ti un trofeo… una chica mas…

-nunca lo serás Evans…

-james-llamo la pelirroja-james…mírame-sus ojos se volvía a encontrar-te amo… y no importa ya lo que digan de ti o de mi los demás… tu eres el único chico en mi corazón…

-tu la única en mi vida pero Evans y Remus?- quiso saber preocupado por su amigo

- el es mi mejor amigo… el me hizo entender que no puedes llenarte de miedos… no puedes cerrarte a las personas que te aman… que mas da si lo bese… yo no le quiero como te quiero a ti…

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, todo parecía un sueño, uno de esos que no quieres que acabe nunca. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente para unirse en un tierno beso: lleno de amor.

James Potter despertó en su cama con una linda pelirroja a su lado, sonrió abrazándola por la espalda, hacía ya mas de tres años… ese día de diciembre, lo recordaba muy bien… el 5 de diciembre de 1985, había dejado atrás su miedo… le había dicho a la que ahora era su esposa; Lily Evans que le amaba. La miró aun con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, tenia una maravillosa esposa y un hijo magnifico que sería un gran jugador de quidditch cuando creciera deposito un beso en la espalda de Lily y le susurró al oído un "Buenos días corazón". Lily se removió entre sueños y despertó con dificultad, después de un largo bostezo le miro ceñuda.

James Potter se puede saber que hacer en la cama a estas horas- James la miro confundido- tienes que cuidar Harry bobito.

y mi beso de buenos días-dijo James con cara de niñito consentido, Lily deposito un beso en los labios de su esposo.

Se escucharon pasos que corrían a la habitación, se abrió la puerta y un niño de mas o menos un año de edad entro corriendo con sus papas.

James se levanto de la cama y cargó al pequeño niño travieso

papi- dijo el niño soltando una carcajada. Lily se sentó en la cama con el ceño fruncido

no es justo que la única palabra que diga es Papi… y yo donde quedó?preguntó abrazando a su hijo y a su esposo. El niño seguía riendo mientras le metía los dedos en la nariz a su papa.

no campeón no hagas eso- el niño reía muy divertido- Lils cariño, ¿Sabes con que soñé?-

- que Harry era un jugador de quidditch profesional?-

-no… soñé con el momento mas feliz de toda mi existencia… el momento que empezamos a salir… lo recuerdas?

-Y como no?, ese día ha sido el único que te he visto llorardijo algo afligida LiLy abrazada a su hijo

-y no el ultimo que me oigas decir lo mucho que te amo…

Ambos sellaron esas palabras con un dulce beso, había momentos que no se olvidaban y ese, era uno de ellos…

¿Qué Tal? A mi me gustó mucho, al menos ahora no terminó en un final trágico… en parte se lo que se siente cuando un amigo hace sufrir a la única persona que quieres sobre la tierra… mi historia aun no termina de escribirse, pero espero que termine como la de los Potter solo que yo no quiero morir tan joven y es cierto lo que dije aunque muchos piensan que no tengo edad para saber del amor si se lo que es querer a alguien mucho mas de lo normal… también se el dolor que te invade en cada rechazo… en esta historia yo soy James… ¿Y Tu?

Reviews please.

Besazos

BY Marianne


End file.
